Competition
by Renascentia ignis
Summary: AU. Yugi haven't hang out with his best friends for 2 years. Anzu and Yami invited him to spend time at the carnival. Little did Yugi know there's tension between their friendship... Oneshot. Written for secret santa.


Done it as a secret santa for Startistica. AU Encourageshipping oneshot.  
***

* * *

Yugi regretted from taking them to the carnival.

Because the day turned up to be a disaster.

Shaking his head with an exaggeration, he helplessly watches Anzu and Yami glaring at each other with both of them holding a mallet. Her blue eyes meet his amethyst eyes with a hint of mischievous. Neither of them are willing to back down from the whack of mole machine.

Yugi wondered to himself, "How did it happen in the first place?"

 _A few hours ago,_

 _While Yugi was putting the merchandise away in his grandpa shop, Anzu and Yami asked him if they can go the carnival together. Yugi happily replied with a grin in his face. He recalled that the last time he hung out with them is about 2 years ago. He missed his best friend Anzu since she lives in the other town now and only visits Yugi every summer. His days of swimming at Anzu's pool, climbing trees, and going to the arcade are replaced by sorting out letters, mowing the lawn, and babysitting his cousins. Day after day, performing his mundane chores he wished for a day where he doesn't have to worry about grandpa's health, his grades, and his future. "Where's the time when my friends and I are laughing without a care in the world? The times where we argue over little things?" He mused to himself._

So naturally, his nostalgia clouded his head that he failed to notice the subtle smirks Anzu and Yami exchanged each other. He should have know it better since both of them are acting a little too friendly. Back then, he thought it's a great idea.

Except the fact that he have no idea that both of them are competitive when it comes to games.

"Come on you guys," Yugi moaned. "You don't have to do this. You guys are playing 10 games and there's no winner. Let's call it a tie and we can take turns riding the swan ride." He pleaded, hoping that his words reach to their ears. Unfortunately, his protest is futile.

"There's no way that I'm giving up. I'm not giving Mr. King of Games the satisfaction that I'm a quitter," Anzu replies. "He thinks he's so tough. Well, Yami you may be good at mental games, but you can't say the same thing with your strength."

Yami, mockingly startled from her insults, responds her retort with a sly smile. "Hmm. Well, we'll see about that Anzu. Strength isn't everything. His eyes intensifies as he utter his last sentence. And I'm going to show you that. You. Are. Wrong."

"Let's see how long you last," she taunted.

15 minutes later, Anzu stands triumphantly in front of Yami as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Told ya that you couldn't handle the game. Yami, if you want to be the best and snag someone, she remarks with grandiose, you can't just born to be good looking and intelligent. You also need to have endurance and strength to compete against your potential rivals. Good looks can only take you so far, Yami." She smirked.

Yugi wasn't too sure if Anzu and Yami are taunting, or if they are flirting with each other. He watches for Yami's actions. Yami's face was flushed with embarrassment. His pride was wounded, but he refused to lose his face to Anzu, especially to Yugi. He tries to put up his best warrior face and gives Anzu the most intimidating glare.

... Except his glare rather comes off as awkward. His tired posture doesn't help. He crouches over the machine with his hand for support, his face sweating and straining to hold his warrior stance. Yugi offers his hand to him before Yami accepted his gesture and gets up.

"Alright Anzu," Yami sighed. " You made your point. But remember, I'm still smarter than you. And I won that dart game."

"No hard feelings on this Yami. Even if you won't admit your defeat." Anzu sighed as she shakes her head.

"No hard feelings."

"Yeah you guys, both of you guys are important to me." Yugi frowns. "I really wish that the swan ride is big enough to fit all of us, but I can only take Anzu. Don't worry Yami, we get the chance to bond over at the ferris wheel after the ride."

Yami watches as Yugi and Anzu walk together to the swan ride. Even though he knew that Anzu won the game fair and square, he couldn't help but feeling resentment towards Anzu. He takes a long look at the couple before sighing and heading back to the arcade by himself.

Anzu's eyes wanders at the night sky as the couple enjoy their ride. Stars are glittering throughout the night, but she is too absorbed in her thoughts to pay attention.

"Hey Anzu, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, oh yeah, what Yugi?"

"I was saying that while I'm glad to spend time with you Anzu, why are you and Yami are competing for me as though I'm a prize? I love both of you guys because you and Yami are my best friends."

Anzu winces at Yugi's accusation. She didn't know how to respond to Yugi. She couldn't explain how she's afraid that Yami will replace her since Yugi always talking about him ever since she visited Yugi for the summer. Her jealousy on their bond led for Anzu and Yami to fight over spending quality time with Yugi. Which is why she accepted Yami's challenge in the first place. Anzu nervously moves her fingers that helps her calm her nerves.

 _Well, here goes._

"Yugi, it's just. Um, it's just that," Anzu struggles to get her words out, "I didn't feel that we are close anymore ever since I move away on the other town. I feel that you are distancing yourself away because… of Yami."

"Not that I have nothing against him," she wildly exclaims. She didn't want to come up as angry. "It's just that… I feel that Yami knows you better than me in a short amount of time. And you and Yami have more things in common than me. I guess, I'm just afraid that our bond will get weaker because of our distance and we don't talk about the same things anymore." Anzu sadly replies. She waits anxiously for Yugi's reaction.

"Anzu… I have no idea how you feel about our friendship. And to be honest… I feel the same too. Ever since you move 2 years ago, I miss you and the times we spent together with Yami. We were inseparable," Yugi nods with a wistful thought. "Things was difficult with my grandpa and Yami and I was struggling with middle school."

Anzu's eyes are wide open from Yugi's response. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know that Yugi felt the same way as her. Or that he shares her fear of growing up and growing apart from each other. Suddenly, she feels guilty for how she and Yami act today.

"Yugi…"

"I... think I should patch things up with Yami and apologize to him. Yami's my best friend too and even if our bond isn't as close as you and me, I want to truly know him better." She smiles. "I don't really want to end up losing him and you because of this rivality. I'll find him after getting off this ride."

Yugi beamed. "Anzu… I'm glad that you told me. And I'm glad that I met you."

Both of them are back in the gates. As Anzu was about to leave, Yugi shouted at her to stop before saying:

"Anzu wait! Before you leave, I want you to know that no matter how far we are, and no matter what people I will meet, you are irreplaceable to me."

"Thanks Yugi," she smiles greatly at him before heading back to the carnival.

Eventually, Anzu found Yami at the lake by himself.

"Yami!"

"Anzu!" Yami responds back with a surprised expression. He didn't expect her to show up.

"I… want to say that I know that you have resentment towards my bond with Yugi. And I know how you feel..." "Because," she pauses before finding the right words, " I also feel the same with you and Yugi."

Yami was speechless. He didn't know how to respond.

She struggles to admit it because for the fear that Yami might view her as insecure. "Because I was afraid that you are closer to Yugi than me and the fact that Yugi and I know each other since grade school… and I never see Yugi this happy before."

"Anzu. I have to admit," he struggles to find words. "That I have a pang of jealousy towards you for knowing Yugi longer. And that Yugi finds it easier to talk to you than me…"

"Then again," he remarks. " You are easy to talk to and I admit that I feel comfortable talking with you. Both you and Yugi are the same, Yami wistfully smiles."

The leaves rustle in the background while both of them are trying to figure how to break the awkward silence.

"So," Yami said. "While we both got carried away with the competition for Yugi, I have to admit that while playing the games, I enjoy seeing this side of you, Anzu" He grins.

"Guess that I'm not the only one who enjoyed it." Anzu couldn't help but grin back to Yami.

"Want to play another round then?"

* * *

Please review!


End file.
